


Then Out Came The Moon

by judgementissin



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Derek!straight, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Masturbating, Moaning, New York AU, Oblivious!Derek, Sex, Stiles!Closet, Straight Sex, Warning: Kate Argent, derek x kate au, helpful!scott, not for long, sad!Stiles, same age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementissin/pseuds/judgementissin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are roommates in an apartment they both share in New York City, the city that never sleeps. Which is completely relevant since Stiles is up every night hearing the bed rock in Derek's room. He sits there and just wishes that he could be the bottom in that situation, but alas Stiles is so far in Narnia it hurts and Derek is hopelessly in love with his girlfriend Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Groaning and Moaning Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So i kind of took a hiatus from writing, but don't worry! I'm back and ready to make you explode with feels.  
> READY  
> SET  
> GO!

Stiles wakes up abruptly to the sound of giggling. Not just any giggling. Kate’s giggling.

He groans and turns so he’s facing his alarm clock on his nightstand.

_2:31 a.m._

Stiles groans even louder and rolls onto his stomach, pushing his face into his pillow and tries to cover his ears, for he knows what is coming next.

Stiles room is fairly big for an apartment, even though Derek’s is bigger since technically he pays $200 more a month in rent and it was only fair. He has his bed facing the window on the other side of the room that looks out over all the other apartments in the area, he likes to just lay in bed sometimes and stare out and watch as the lights in the city turn on and off. The only problem with the way his room is set up is that his bed is against the wall that is separating his and Derek’s rooms. He hears everything.

_Everything._

Stiles rolls back onto his back and stares at the posters on his ceiling. He has a couple marvel posters up there, along with a Gaga poster and a Nicki poster. He has all his band posters up on his other walls. His room is just poster galore.

It’s quiet and Stiles tries to close his eyes, only for them to be opened just as fast by the sound of Kate moaning.

“Shhhh,” Derek whispers to Kate chuckling, “Stiles is probably sleeping.”

“Oh please, just get back down there Der,” Kate whispers back.

Within ten seconds she’s moaning again. Stiles has been hearing this for so long he can tell what each moan means. This breathy, high pitched moan means that Derek is eating her out, which he tends to do a lot. Yes, you know it’s become a constant issue if he can point out each moan.

Stiles hears the bed creak which means they are shifting positions. Now Derek is moaning softly and Stiles can hear the occasional gag coming from Kate.

“Yeah you like that Derek? Let me take this fat cock in me now okay?” Kate says pleadingly.

Derek does his signature growl that sends shivers down Stiles spine straight to his dick. Stiles is now painfully hard and palming himself through his boxers, already leaking pre cum.

Stiles hears the opening and closing of Derek’s nightstand and the ripping sound of the condom package. He also hears the opening of the bottle of lube and clicking of it close.

Stiles takes off his shirt and pulls off his boxers and starts stroking his length. Stiles hears Kate and Derek moan at the same time and the bed start creaking. It’s started.

The bed starts to slowly pick up a faster rocking pace until eventually it starts banging against the wall. Stiles can hear Kate in the other room moaning and giggling throughout the whole thing.  He starts to slowly tug at his own dick and let out little moans of his own. Kate and Derek can’t hear Stiles moaning because they are loud enough, but Stiles is content with just closing his eyes and pretending he’s at the bottom of a naked Derek.

Stiles has had a hopeless crush on his roommate since he accepted the invitation back when they lived in Beacon Hills. Derek and Stiles were acquaintances back in Beacon Hills, only seeing each other when they hung out in their normal big groups with Scott, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Isaac and Erica. Derek, Stiles, Scott and Alison were the only ones moving to New York for college and since Scott and Alison were practically a package since they were dating, Derek asked Stiles to move in with him in an apartment he signed a lease for already. No one really knows Stiles is bisexual other than Scott and his father. Lydia would smirk at him whenever she caught him checking a guy out but other than that he was pretty much so far in the closet it is considered Narnia.

Since then Stiles has been hopelessly in love with the softie Derek has turned out to be.

Stiles hears the bed pick up an even faster pace and Derek making louder groans meaning he was reaching his climax soon. Stiles starts beating his cock even faster so he can release his cum as soon as Derek does. He feels himself coming close and he knows Derek is too by the way he is breathing heavy. Stiles keeps going and Derek and him both release the same moan, at the same pitch as Stiles arches his back and comes onto his stomach. Stiles gets his breathing under control and hears Derek and Kate giggling as Derek presumably takes the condom off, ties it and tosses it in his trashcan.

Stiles takes his boxers he took off and wipes himself clean and tosses the now sticky undergarments into the hamper. Stiles turns so that he is on his side and faces his alarm clock.

_3:01 a.m._

He hears the bed in the other room creak as Derek moves to lie down next to Kate.

“Where are you going?” Derek asks as Stiles hears the bed creak and a thumps hit the ground.

“I can’t stay tonight, I have to get to home and finish some stuff for work.” Kate says as she shuffles around the room, presumably putting her clothes back on.

“At,” Derek pauses probably looking at the clock, “3 in the morning?”

“Being a lawyer is hard work Derek,” Kate says as she kisses Derek goodbye.

“Well call me tomorrow or something okay?” Derek says sounding a bit disappointed.

“Yes of course I will. Good night Derek, don’t forget you have to classes tomorrow.” Kate says chuckling.

“Oh shut up, good night.” Derek says laughing.

Stiles remembers the age difference that Derek and Kate have, Kate is like several years older than the both of them since Derek and Stiles are the same age. He never really found out her exact age though.

Stiles hears Derek’s bedroom door creak close and then the front door close. He hears Derek sigh in his room and shift a little in his bed.

“Goodnight Derek,” Stiles whispers to himself as he closes his eyes and drift off into slumber.


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's scenario, Stiles and Derek decide to go out for breakfast.   
> Awkward moments ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've gotten a lot of requests for the second chapter to be posted this week and i usually only do a chapter a week but i had an idea and i need to put it down before I forget it. So, next time I'll be posting is next week okay? I love you all for reading!

Stiles scratches his head as he walks to the refrigerator.  He stops in front of it and stretches and fixes his towel so it won’t fall when he bends down to look at the contents of the fridge, since he just got out the shower.

He opens the fridge and gazes sleepily into it and notices a few cans of Coca-Cola, a bottle of ketchup and half a sandwich Derek put in there yesterday. He sighs and stands back up straight and closes the fridge. Just as the fridge closes Derek walks out of his room in his boxers, stretching and flexing his beautiful muscles. Stiles couldn’t help but stare as he stretched and his muscles contracted and relaxed. Derek was truly perfect.

“Anything in the fridge for breakfast?” Derek asks as he starts walks over to the fridge and opens it.

“Nope, nothing, nada, zilch, zip, zero,” Stiles says, “It’s your turn to go grocery shopping anyway.”

Derek grunts, “I’ll go later.”

Stiles smiles and pats Derek on the back, “Good boy, now let me go put some clothes on and you go do whatever you need to, and let’s get some breakfast somewhere.”

Derek smiles and nods, “Alright, I’ll pay since I messed up on the shopping this week.”

“Awe what a gentleman!” Stiles says laughing walking back to his room.

“Don’t make me rip your towel off and post pictures of you scrambling online you asshole,” Derek says as Stiles closes his bedroom door.

Stiles sighs, “If only you really would,” he whispers to himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Derek and Stiles walk into the coffee shop two blocks away from their apartment.

“Alright we have one hour before I have to start getting to class,” Stiles says.

“Yeah me too.”

The two boys walk up to the counter, and since there was no line they ordered right away.

“Good morning boys, what can I get you?” The cashier asked, smiling.

“Uh can I get a large vanilla latte and um… a bacon and egg on a roll please,” Stiles says.

“Sure thing hun, how about you?” The cashier asks facing Derek.

Derek stares at the menu board above the lady’s head and says, “Uh can I get a large hazelnut coffee and a bacon and egg on a roll too.”

“Sure thing, that’ll be,” the cashier says and she taps her monitor putting in the order, “eighteen dollars and fifty five cents.”

“Damn I keep forgetting how expensive the city is,” Stiles whispers to Derek as Derek reaches for his wallet.

“Yeah I know, and I’m the one paying,” Derek says sticking his tongue out.

Derek gives the cashier a twenty dollar bill and she opens the register and pulls out the change and says as she is handing it back, “You boys are a cute couple.”

Stiles got red.

And saying Stiles got red is an understatement.

He turned into a fucking tomato.

_Couple. Cute Couple. You boys. Cute couple._

“Oh we aren’t dating,” Derek says laughing, “But thanks?”

Stiles nods color starting to fade away.

“Mhm, whatever you say cutie,” the cashier says, “Anyway I’ll bring you boys your order when it’s ready. Take a seat anywhere.”

“Thanks,” Derek says as he leads Stiles over the stools facing the little counter at the window, facing outside.

Stiles sits there in silence, which is very rare, with the words _cute couple_ running through his mind.

He exhales a deep breath, “If only,” He says to himself.

“If only what?”

Stiles froze and forgot Derek was sitting two inches away from him.

“Um, if only they could hurry up with our order. I’m staarrrving.”

 “Oh, yeah, me too. I think she’s coming with it right now actually,” Derek says motioning to the lady that was at the register walking over with a tray in her hand.

“One hazelnut coffee and egg and bacon on a roll for Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, and one vanilla latte and egg and bacon on a roll for the adorable baby boy.”

Derek bursts out laughing, “Awe adorable baby boy. You’re so cute,” Derek says pinching Stiles’ cheeks.

“You sir are a grade A asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Derek says sipping on his coffee.

“Thanks for the food,” Stiles says to the cashier still standing their smiling.

“Are you guys sure you aren’t on a date? You guys look absolutely adorable I could just MM dunk you in my coffee and eat you for breakfast!” The lady says.

Stiles turns red again.

But this time Derek notices.

“Uh no we aren’t on a date, we’re roommates.” Derek says forcing a chuckle out.

“That’s a shame. Well, have a good day now!” The lady says turning around and returning to her position behind the counter awaiting the next customer to walk in.

“Hey Stiles are you okay? You look kinda red,” Derek says taking a bite into his sandwich.

“Who? Me? I’m fine I just must have had an allergic reaction to her perfume or something. It’s nothing.” Stiles says taking a bite into his sandwich hoping Derek won’t ask any more questions.

“Oh okay,” Derek says leaving it alone.

“So, how’d your dinner go with Kate last night?” Stiles asks trying to cease the awkwardness in the air.

“It was pretty good; afterwards we went to the bar till like 2. Then when we got home we fucked,” Derek says smiling proudly, “It was amazing. She’s amazing. I think she’s the one you know? I mean I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but she’s perfect.”

“That’s… That’s really great Derek, I’m happy for you,” Stiles says forcing a smile on his face, “Hey listen, sorry but I gotta go head to the library before class. I need to uh… finish some homework you know? I’ll just see you tonight okay? Bye.”

Stiles grabs his coffee and heads out the coffee shop leaving his half eaten sandwich there with tears streaming down his face.

 _Fucking Kate,_ Stiles thinks to himself, _she’s just a slut._

He runs down the block and stops in an alley way just two buildings down from his apartment and he sinks down against the wall and places his head in between his knees and just cries.

_I’ll never have Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO?! I was kind of on the fence about this chapter but by the end i was crying for Stiles myself.   
> LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT !  
> -Matt(:  
> \---------------------------------  
> Contact me:  
> http://highintothesky.tumblr.com/  
> http://twitter.com/mattsuxxxx


	3. It's Fate

After Stiles’ Friday classes that same day; he went to Scott and Allison’s apartment. It was actually really convenient since they live five minutes away from each other by subway.

“Scott get me something to drink while you’re in there please!” Stiles yells from the couch he currently situated himself on.

“Only because you said please,” Scott says with a big grin on his face as he walks back into the living room with two cans of Sprite in his hands.

Stiles sticks his tongue out and takes the drink from his best friend’s hand. He opens the can silently, sips it, and puts it on the coffee table in front of him before he spreads himself back out on the couch and stares at the ceiling silently. Scott watches his friend sit there silently, which is often really rare to see.

Scott puts his soda on the coffee table as well and says, “What’s wrong Stiles?”

Stiles looks at his friend and sees him looking at him questioningly like he can read his mind and figure out what he was feeling.

“It’s… It’s nothing really,” Stiles says trying to force a smile on his face.

“Bullshit!” Scott says smiling, “C’mon tell me, is it girl trouble? Or… guy trouble?”

Stiles turned red and Scott started to chuckle.

“It is boy trouble! Who is he?! Do I know him?! Do I need to fuck him up or-”

“Scott! Chill dude. It’s nothing I’m just jealous I guess, I don’t know.” Stiles says with a huge sigh staring back at the ceiling.

“Well, who is he?” Scott says doing his puppy eyes. So many years being friends with Scott and Stiles still melts every time he is put under the puppy dog eyes.

Stiles lets a dramatic sigh and says, “Derek,” and he shoves the pillow over his face.

Scott sits there confused for a second and says, “Derek? As in your roommate?” Stiles nodded and removed the pillow from his face, now looking at his face, “I didn’t know he was into guys, are you guys like together? Are you fucking your roommate Stiles?!”

“SCOTT. No. He’s still with that bitch Kate. He’s fucking head over heels for her and I just listen to him talk about her all the time and I just _die_ inside. I really like him and she’s in the way. You don’t even understand what I go through. I hear him fucking that _slut_ almost every other night and it’s so fucking frustrating. Hearing that every night and know that she’s getting his love while I’m in the next room listening to it all. Then she doesn’t even stay the night all the time sometimes she just fucks him and makes up some excuse and leaves. I just don’t even know what to do,” Stiles ends with his head in his hands.

Scott sighs and says, “You know, back in Beacon Hills, Derek told Lydia who told Allison who told me that he had a thing for you. He’s bisexual too. I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t even supposed to know. I thought then when he invited you to be his roommate in that apartment that he was trying to make a move on you. But I guess when we finally came to New York something must have changed his mind and then Kate came and fucked it all up.”

Stiles looked up at his friend to see if he could find any tell that says he’s lying.

He didn’t find anything.

“Well fuck me sideways!” Stiles says frustrated.

Scott jumped up from his place in the loveseat and pointed at Stiles, “THAT’S IT!”

Stiles looks up at Scott with a confused look on his face, “What’s it?!”

Scott jumps on the couch Stiles is on and sits on his legs. Stiles pulls his legs out from underneath and sits up.

“Remember that gay club we passed that one time not too far from your apartment?” Scott says.

“Yeah, so?”

“SOOOO me and you are going to go to that club okay, and you’re going to find some hot guy and you are going to bring him home and have him fuck you sideways, backwards, upside down however you do it and you’re going to make Derek listen to it okay?” Scott says with a smile.

“WHAT?! Wait. No, I couldn’t do that could I?” Stiles says looking at his friend questioningly.

“Stiles, don’t take this the wrong way okay but if I was gay I would be honored to fuck you okay?”

“Okay whoa there; I definitely took that the wrong way. But thank you. I think.”

“So it’s decided. Is Kate going to be over your place tonight?”

“Nah she never comes over Friday nights, Derek’s usually home in his room doing homework or watching TV with me.”

“Then it’s perfect. It’s like fate _wants_ you to be together. But you know, I wish we didn’t have to make him jealous in order to figure it out,” Scott says looking a little sad.

“WHAT ABOUT MY ASS?! I’m the one getting fucked. You know I lost my virginity in high school to that Kyle kid from two towns over, at least I think that was his name, I never had sex since then.”  

“Oh please you’ll be fine. Just make sure you and him are really noisy okay?”

“Yeah yeah whatever, can we stop talking about me having sex.”

“Sure, now leave,” Scott says pointing to the door.

“What?! Why?!” Stiles says confused.

“You need to shower and get ready and so do I, so leave and I’ll meet you at your apartment at 8:30 okay?”

Stiles grunts, “Fine whatever see you then.”

He gets up from the couch and walks out the apartment and heads down the block to the subway.

He’s smiling the whole walk down the subway stairs. He swipes his metro card and goes onto the platform and two minutes later he is boarding the train. He gets in the subway car and his smile is completely wiped off his face. _Kate is on the fucking subway._

“Stiles? Hey Stiles!”

“Well fuck me then,” Stiles whispers to himself as he walks over to Kate, “Hey Kate.”

“Are you heading home? I’m going to stop by for a few; I have to go somewhere tonight so I won’t be able to see Derek.”

“Actually I’m going to the pharmacy to pick up a few things; then I’m going home.” Stiles says trying to fake a little smile.

“I’d offer to walk with you but these heels are killing my feet,” Kate says as Stiles looks at her shoes. Stiles thinks to himself, _what the actual fuck are those ten inches? How the fuck do you walk around the city with those?_

“It’s okay,” Stiles says, “Anyways I need to get off here, I’ll see you later.”

Stiles rushed off the subway before Kate even had a chance to reply.

He actually really needs to go to the pharmacy so he starts walking there. It helps that it is only a block away from the subway station.

He goes inside and grabs a box of condoms, he makes sure they are already lubricated, and heads to the checkout. He pays for it and heads back down into the subway and rides it another two stops and he gets off and heads toward the apartment. He seriously hopes that bitch still isn’t there.


	4. Not Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a Doctor Who reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what you were expecting okay.

Stiles got inside and to his liking, Kate had already came and left. Derek was sitting on the couch watching ESPN with a beer in his hand.

When Stiles walked in Derek looked at him and said, “Wanna watch Sports Center with me?”

Stiles was about to plop on the couch next to him when he remembered the bag in his hand and the plans he has for tonight.

“I can’t, I have to get ready. Scotts coming to get me to go to some club tonight,” Stiles said as he makes his way toward his room.

“What’s in the bag?” Derek asks trying to see through the plastic bag.

“Uh you know, just some uh candy.”

“Candy my ass. Let me see,” Derek said as he jumps off the couch and made his way in front of Stiles in less than second.

“Nah that’s okay, I’m just going to you know, head to my room so, if you wouldn’t mind-“

Stiles tries to walk around Derek but Derek snatches the bag out of his hand and runs to the other side of the apartment laughing.

“C’mon what don’t you want me to see?” Derek said opening the bag. Stiles turned beet red. He didn’t know why because they’re just condoms but still.

Derek stuck his hand in and pulled out the box of condoms, “Oh someone’s expecting to get lucky tonight I see,” Derek read over the box, “Pre-lubed? Expecting some tight holes Stiles?” Derek said winking.

Stiles stomps over to Derek and snatches the box out of his hand, “None of your business,” Stiles said sticking his tongue out.

“So I take it you like the ass better than the vagina huh? Kate never lets me do her in ass,” Derek says as Stiles chokes on his own vomit.

“Actually,” Stiles clears his throat, “I’m bisexual so I’m hoping for a guy tonight, you know?”

Derek just froze in his position and the tips of ears turned red as fuck. He started drooling out of the side of his mouth but quickly gained his composure back and said, “Oh yeah that’s cool. Uh yeah, have fun.”

Stiles nods and spins around on his heel and bolts into his room. He quickly shut and locks his door and sinks down to the floor and regains his breathing rate. He shakes his head and stands back up, _did Derek freeze because he was turned on or because he thought I was weird for being bisexual?_ He shook his head and he put the condoms in the top drawer of his nightstand for easy access. He grabs his towel from the closet door and heads to the bathroom avoiding eye contact with Derek who sat quietly on the couch.

 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Derek sits on the couch as he hears the shower turn on in the bathroom. He replays the last few minutes in his head, the words _bisexual,_ and _hoping for a guy,_ repeating in his head like a song you put on repeat on your iPod. Except Derek’s getting turned on by that. He feels his dick in his jeans getting harder and harder the more he thinks about it. He looks toward the bathroom door and back at the bulge in his jeans and thinks, _Stiles usually takes like twenty minutes anyway._ He undoes his pants and pulls his dick out of the fabric and starts stroking it slowly. He tries not to think of Stiles and thinks of Kate, and how much he loves her and how hot she is and how he wants to be with her forever.

Instead of his dick getting harder like he thought would happen, it went flaccid.

To the thought of Kate? Derek looks down like it is a foreign object to him and not attached to his body and he sighs and tucks himself back in his jeans. _Maybe I’m not really horny._

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stiles uses all the willpower he has not to jerk off in the shower and to save whatever semen he had for tonight. He turns the shower off and step out and dries his hair. He wraps the towel around his waist and grabs the clothes he took and walks to his room. To his surprise, Derek is still sitting on the couch watching TV. He walks right past Derek and fights the urge to just drop his towel and make out with the stud.

He walks in his room and drops his towel. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and slides them on. He walks over to his closet and opens it and looks for something to wear tonight. He pulls out a plain black V-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. He slides the clothes on and grabs his good pair of Sperry’s Lydia got him for Christmas and puts them on. He checks himself out in the mirror and smiles, he looks fucking sexy.

He checks the clock, 7:30. He has a whole hour till Scott gets here.

He groans and opens the door and Derek is still in his spot on the couch. He walks over to where Derek is and plops down next him and rest his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

“So, when’s Scott getting you?” Derek asks taking a sip of his beer.

“Uh like 8:30, I got a whole hour to kill.”

Derek nods, “Oh cool. You wanna watch something? I’m tired of watching this.”

Stiles grabs the remote and says “HAH your mistake.”

Derek grunts and takes another swig of his beer. Stiles starts flipping through the channel and lands on BBC America. He watches a rerun of Doctor Who he’s seen already. It was nearing the end of the Doomsday episode.

Stiles starts tearing up at the end, he always cries during this episode no matter how many times he watches it. It just breaks his heart. He quickly wipes his tears away before Derek can see. He glances at Derek and notices the redness around his eyes and dry water marks on his face.

“AWE DEREK WAS CRYING!” Stiles says.

Derek faces him and punches him in his arm, “Shut up, you were tearing up too. Don’t think I didn’t see.”

“Yeah but I actually watch this show, I have reasons to cry.”

“Dude, I watch Doctor Who. I just don’t tell people.”

“Why not?”

“Because then I look like you.”

“HA HA HA. You’re a fucking comedian,” Stiles says punching Derek back in the arm.

They start another episode of Doctor Who and before they both know it the doorbell is ringing and Scott walks in.

“I forgot I had a key, you ready?” Scott said plopping down next to Stiles.

“Yup, let’s go! Bye Derek.”

“Bye Stiles, don’t get raped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you guys were waiting for the club scene buttttttttttttttttttt i wasn't ready to write that yet.   
> So i hope this satisfies you for a couple of days. Tell me what you think! Any other TV references you want to see?  
> -Matt(;  
> \-----------------------------------  
> Contact:  
> highintothesky.tumblr.com  
> @Mattsuxxxx


	5. Into the past, to understand the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just a flash into the past a couple years when Derek and Stiles first met okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out i can get onto the Archive at school so.   
> You Know.  
> Heres a short chapter into the past.  
> Oh and no Hale Fire.

"Well, leave it up to Scott to leave me alone with someone i just met," Stiles says reaching his arm across the table, "I"m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

Derek looked at the outstreched hand and joined his hand with it and shook, "I'm Derek Hale."

"Hale? Oh hey! I met your mother a couple times at the station. She likes to stop by and check in on my dad since my mom passed. She's a nice lady."

"Yeah, she's great."

Stiles and Derek are sitting at a table in the pizzeria around the block from Beacon Hills High. Scott invited both of them and he just left because Alison called and wanted to study. So, Stiles and Derek decided to stay since they already ordered.

Stiles started rambling on about how much all the teachers in the school are out to get him. Derek just looked at him blankly and wished the pizza to come soon, he was starving.

_This kid just talks and talks,_ Derek thinks to himself. _He's kinda adorable though._

Derek recently decided that he is bisexual. The only people he told were his family, he just wasn't ready to come out yet.

The waitress comes out with a tray with their slices on it. "Finally, I'm so freaking hungry," Stiles exclaims with a smile.

"Here you guys go, and here's the check. Just come up to the register when you're done to pay," The waitress said placing the receipt and their food on the table.

"Thanks," Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled, Stiles returned the smile and looked at him for a second before shaking his head slightly and taking a bite of his pizza.

_Was he flirting with me?_   Stiles though to himself.

_Did he smile at me?_ Derek thought to himself.

They both ate their pizza in silence stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't noticing.

When they both finished Stiles took out his phone to check the time, and sees he has a text from Scott.

**From: Scott**

Get it buddy!!!

Stiles smiled, of course Scott planned this.

**To: Scott**

Sh! I'm trying to fail at flirting.

He locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket and looked up to the guy in front of him.

"So, what you going to do after this?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, probably nothing." Derek said.

"Oh okay, I'd offer to hang out but you know, i have a shit load to study and i got piled with homework."

"It's fine," Derek said chuckling, "Maybe another time then?"

"Yeah, definetly!"

They both got up and split the check and paid.

No matter how bad they wanted to hang out alone again, one of them was busy or they were going in a group. Stiles ended up assuming that Derek was just straight. Which ironically Derek assumed about Stiles and then nothing ever happened. Until finally the universe came to it's senses and decided to stick them together in the same state, in the same city, in the same college, in the same apartment building, in the same apartment.

Until Hurricane Kate blew in and just fucked up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completly unplanned and I had nothing to do so I hope it isn't bad!!!! It's really short i know but its the best i can do in half an hour.  
> I promise the club scene is the next chapter.  
> Actually, I'm not sure I'm going to write the club scene or just write a little snippet and go directly to Stiles and mystery boy in the bedroom.  
> So. Don't hate me.  
> Please comment what you think about this 'flashback' and what you think i should do in the next chapter!  
> XOXOXOXO  
> \-----------------  
> contact-  
> highintothesky.tumblr.com  
> @mattsuxxxx


	6. How Do You Like It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The italics represent his thoughts okay, just making that clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so this is the scene you guys wanted!

After Stiles left Derek stayed on the couch and watched the rest of the Doctor Who episode. He ended up going on Netflix and re-watching most of season 1 to be honest.  He checked the clock, 1:45 a.m. He couldn’t help but wonder what Stiles is doing right now at the club, _probably getting it with some dude in bathroom_ , Derek thought to himself.

Derek let out a huge yawn and decides it’s time to head to bed now. He turned the TV off and lazily walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror.

_Why didn’t I just tell Stiles I liked him in high school? Things probably could have worked out different. No stop, you have Kate now. Kate and I are in love. Right? I think we’re in love. At least, I think I’m in love. I don’t know anymore._

Derek let out a huge sigh and walked out the bathroom and heads to his room. He opened the door and closed it shut with his foot. He stripped out of his shirt and pants and collapsed onto the bed. He laid there for a few minutes and was about to fall asleep when he heard the front door open. He looked at the clock, 2:01.

_Well at least he came back alive._

Then Derek heard some giggling and kissing sounds, not just from Stiles though, Stiles and some other person.

“Which one’s your room?” said the second voice, which Derek assumed was male since it was pretty low.

“The one on the right, but try to be quiet, I think my roommate’s sleeping,” Stiles said giggling.

_Are they going to….?_

“Well c’mon, let’s go!” The other guy said.

Stiles and the other guy practically ran across the apartment into Stiles’ room. The door opened and shut and then Derek heard to separate plops on Stiles’ bed.

“Shirt, off, now,” Stiles said.

_They’re going to fuck?!_

Derek desperately tried to fall asleep; he didn’t want to hear Stiles fuck another guy.

But Derek’s body didn’t let him. His mind was in full concentration on the two guys in Stiles’ room about to have sex.

Derek heard some kissing and some slight moans and felt a hard on coming on in his boxers. He tried to think about things that would turn him off, but nothing worked.

“Fuck Jake you’re so hot,” Stiles said breathily.

_Stiles is fucking a slut named Jake?_

Derek heard two separate zipping noises and a sound of a belt hitting the floor.

“Wow Stiles, your dick is huge.”

_I knew Stiles had a big dick since senior year when I saw it in the locker room._

The thought of seeing Stiles dick again made Derek go into full erection mode.

_Fuck stop, you have a girlfriend. You can’t think about these things._

Derek heard Stiles moan and the sound of gagging coming from the other room and Derek felt himself pre cum.

“Fuuuuuuck, you’re good at that,” Stiles said.

Derek heard the bed creak and giggling as the kissing noises started again. They stopped kissing and the bed creaked again, Derek heard Jake moan and say, “Fuck yea Stiles, your mouth is so warm.”

Derek let out a little whimper to that; he started slowly stroking at his dick. Stiles blew Jake for a few more minutes until Jake said, “Fuck, stop, I’m close.”

The bed creaked and the kissing noises started again. Derek heard Stiles night stand drawer open and close. He heard the ripping of the condom wrapper and Stiles say, “I want you to fuck me Jake.”

Derek started jerking off at a constant rhythm now and felt himself die a little when Stiles asked Jake to fuck him. Derek wanted to be the one to fuck him.

_No. Stop. You can’t think like that. You have a girlfriend._

No matter how much Derek thought he wanted to stop, he doesn’t.

Derek heard the bed creak again and a few seconds later he heard Stiles moan, loudly.

“Fuck Stiles, you’re so tight.”

“Fuck me harder Jake,” Stiles says, “You feel so good.”

Derek started to pick up the pace of his jerking off and heard Stiles say, “I’m close Jake!”

“Me too,” Jake said breathing heavy.

Derek was close too, in a few seconds Derek and Stiles both shot cum out of their lengths and let out the same moan, at the same pitch, at the same time.

A few seconds after that Derek heard Jake climax. The bed creaked again and the kissing started again.

“Where’s the garbage?” Jake asked as Derek used his boxers and cleaned himself up.

“Just tie it and toss it over there,” Stiles said presumably pointing at the garbage can across the room.

Derek tossed his boxers in the corner where his other dirty clothes were and let out a deep breath.

_Fuck, that was hot. But, no. I can’t. I have Kate, and Stiles isn’t a one night stand type person, so this guy will probably be somewhat permanent._

“You can stay the night, and we can get breakfast tomorrow okay?” Stiles said.

“That sounds perfect,” Jake said giving Stiles a kiss.

_Yeah. He’s going to be sticking around._

Derek let out a huge sigh and turned on his side, “Goodnight Stiles,” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stiles felt Jakes arm wrap around him as he rest his head against Jake’s bare chest. He could have sworn he heard Derek moan in the other room when he did.

_No, he couldn’t have._

_Could he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my godness i have a horrible feeling that all of you will think negatively of this chapter, idk why but i do. I feel like it wasn't good. But.   
> Agh.  
> Please let me know what you think! Ease my mind.  
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Contact:  
> http://highintothesky.tumblr.com  
> http://twitter.com/mattsuxxxx


	7. That Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short.  
> Like,  
> R E A L L Y short.  
> Like grass short.  
> But I felt bad i hadn't update in a while and I needed an awkward meeting of Stiles ?(boy)friend?

Stiles woke up and let out a huge yawn. He looked to his right expecting to see Jake laying there, but he wasn't.

Stiles stood up and put on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the room and was overwhelmed by the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. He walked over to the kitchen half expecting Derek to be there attempting to cook something but was met by a bare a back and someone wearing his other pair of sweatpants he didn't realize he was missing.

Jake turned around and planted a kiss on Stiles' lips, "Morning babe, I hope you don't mind I borrowed a pair of your sweatpants. I just wanted to make us something to eat for breakfast."

 _Seriously he's perfect,_ Stiles thought to himself.

"That is completly fine," Stiles says wrapping his arms around Jakes neck and planting another kiss on his lips, "Now, back in the kitchen woman. Don't burn my bacon." 

Jake chuckled and turned around to face the stove and Stiles smacked his ass and walks into the bathroom laughing. He brushes his teeth and came out just in time to see Derek emerging from his room. 

 _Oh shit,_ Stiles thought to himself,  _I forgot all about Derek this morning._  He doesn't know whether that's a good thing or not.

"Oh hey, morning Der. Uh Derek this is Jake, Jake this is my roommate and best friend Derek," Stiles said pulling Derek into the kitchen to meet Jake.

"Nice to meet you Derek, I was just making breakfast. There is enough here for all three of us if you want to join?" Jake said flashing a smile. 

Derek looked like he was analyzing Jake. Jake has black hair flipped up and has that perfect messy look. He isn't as muscular as Derek but he is definetly toned. He has a pale skin tone and has the cutest dimples when he smiles. 

"Uh no thanks, I have to go meet my  _girlfriend_ for breakfast in half an hour so you guys have fun," Derek said sharply as he pulled out of Stiles' grasp and walked to the bathroom shutting the door harder than neccesary. 

"Well, that was considerably awkward," Jake said looking a little upset.

"Eh it's okay, he isn't really a people person," Stiles said giving Jake another kiss.

What Jake and Stiles had made Stiles happy, it felt really domestic and that's something Stiles always wanted. He felt he could be happy if Derek decided to stay with Kate, because Jake is pretty much what Stiles always wanted in a guy. But the thought of Derek still lingered in the back of his mind for the rest of that morning, he will never really be over Derek. 

And he knows Derek would never be over him either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think of Jake x Stiles please.


	8. Derek Hale: The Love, The Loved, and The Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale has some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS SO TEEN WOLF SEASON 3 IS BACK IN FULL FORCE AND SCHOOL IS OVER.  
> I'm sorry for my long hiatus, but hey, now i have no school and no social life so guess what?  
> MORE UPDATES YAY.

Derek shut the bathroom door and took a seat on top of the toilet resting his feet on the seat cover.  _So that was the guy he was with last night,_ Derek thought to himself,  _he could do so much better than him._  

Derek punched the wall, but he didn't realize he did until he saw several spider web cracks in the wall where his fist had connected. He shook his hand in an attempt to ease the slight pain he felt there as he hopped of the toilet and leaned against the sink staring at himself in the mirror. 

"Why is this  _Jake_ guy bothering me so much? I have Kate, and I'm happy," Derek scrunched up his eyebrows, "Am I really happy?"  _  
_

He twisted the cold water handle on the faucet and splashed his face with some water to try to help clear his mind. He shook his hea d and wiped his face with one of the hand towels and walked out of the bathroom. He headed straight for his room but couldn't help noticing Stiles _shirtless_ with this guy he just met last night. But, Stiles was laughing and he seemed really happy. Derek wanted to be the only one to be able to make Stiles that happy. 

Derek walked into his room and quietly shut the door this time, and he slid down against the door onto his bottom and held his face in his hands. Just as he let out a long, exaggerated breath his phone rang. He got up and walked over to his nightstand where he had his phone plugged into the charger, it was Kate. He unplugged his phone from the charger and picked up.

"Hey," Derek said trying to hide any emotion he had going on at the moment.

"Hey baby, so I have the day off today. Want to come over my place and do something?" Kate said with that tone of voice that meant that she wanted to have sex over and over again.

"Actually I have class soon," Derek said lying through his teeth, he wasn't in the mood to do anything sex related.

"On a Saturday?" Kate asked.

"Oh it's Saturday? Wow sorry, um I'll see if I can make it okay?" Derek said trying to sound sincere.

"Sure babe, just make sure you call me before okay?"

"Sure thing Kate, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you," Kate said.

Derek thought for a moment, thinking of how Stiles is happy with his boyfriend and that he should be happy with his girlfriend, and then he said, "I love you too."

Derek hung up the phone and plopped on his bed, and soon drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

Derek woke up and looked at the time on his phone, 3:30. _Wow, I literally slept throughout more than half the day._

 _  
_He got up and put on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and he slipped on a pair of old Osiris's that didn't require lacing up anymore, he decided to head over to Kate's. He walked out of his room and noticed the living room and kitchen were empty, he walked past Stiles' room and peeked inside and saw Stiles and Jake curled up in his bed. Derek closed the door and sighed.

He walked out the apartment and down the stairs and outside. He went down the street and into the subway and hopped on the train to Kate's street Uptown. He reached in his pocket to call Kate and let her know he is coming but remembered he left his phone on his bed.  _Whatever,_ he thought to himself, _I'll just surprise her._

Derek jogged up the stairs of the subway and walked down two blocks and stopped in front of Kate's building. He took the opened the door and took the elevator up to her floor. He got up and opened the door with the key she had made for him. He opened up the door and in front of him was a trail of clothes. Not just Kate's clothes, but  _a man's_ clothing. Derek scrunched up his eyebrows and a look of anger arose onto his face. He followed the trail of clothing to outside of Kate's bedroom door, he could hear soft moans coming from behind the door and the occasional 'Oh yeah baby.' _  
_

After standing there for two minutes Derek bursted through the door and yelled "YOU FUCKING **SLUT."**

 **  
**"DEREK!" Kate said getting off of the dick she was currently on top of, "I didn't know you were coming, I was just-"

"You were just what Kate? Just _fucking_ another guy? What the fuck?! Kate we are fucking  _over_. I don't EVER want to see you again! Take your stupid fucking house key and stay the fuck away from me," Derek said throwing the key on the floor and storming out of the room, with not a tear on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a doozy.   
> Anyways you know the drill, show your love in the comments my loveys.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK! Well? Not bad for someone who hasn't written for four months.  
> Well i am a comment whore so please comment your thoughts, critiques, and/or suggestions as to where you think this should go!  
> -Matt :)  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Contacts: Tumblr - http://highintothesky.tumblr.com  
> Twitter- @Mattsuxxxx


End file.
